Something About How It Felt With His Lips Pressed To Mine
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: Cato and I have never been anything other then partners. Why do I feel anything other then disgust towards him? 'It was just a kiss, it meant nothing' I tell myself, but I know that's a lie. There's something about how it felt with his lips against mine that leaves me breathless. My name is Clove and I was never supposed to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**_Hey guys, _**

**_This is my first fanfiction. No hate! This is the introduction for my story. If I get 3 reviews I will continue. IS SHORT BECAUSE IS INTRO.  
_**

Cato has me pinned up against the wall with one hand while using the other to hold his sword.

"I win," he says smirking.

"Not yet. What's the prize anyway?" I say rolling my eyes.

"I do deserve one," he says. Gosh, he never stops smirking does he? I wish I could think of a way to wipe that- I got it. Watch and learn.

"Yeahhh. Maybe I should give you one." I say. Cato's eyebrows shoot up questionably before I crash my lips into his. At first he is stunned but he quickly begins to kiss me back, dropping the sword. Cato lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck, using one hand to play with his dirty blonde hair. Lucky for us we came after hours. After a couple minutes I mange to get his back to the wall. As I stand on my tiptoes I find a ways to get a knife out of my pocket without Cato noticing. I push the knife against his throat as I break the kiss. This time I am the one with the smirk.

"Who wins?" I ask lingering my lips before his. I back away from Cato and walk out of the training center.

'It meant nothing' I repeat again and again in my head. He kissed me back.. We are careers, this isn't supposed to happen. I can't have feelings for Cato, can I? We are training partners, not lovers!

There's just something about the way it felt with his lips pressed against mine.

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**~Clover**_


	2. Chapter 2: Part One

_**Hey guys I am sorry to do this to you but this isn't gonna be a long chapter like I'd hoped. I have to leave any minute now and I am rushing. I will be gone for a few days and will post and extra long chapter for you guys when I get**_** back.**

Cato's POV

I slam my fist into the wall, adding to my collection of holes.

"Dang it!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I swipe my arm across the kitchen counter. Plates shatter as they hit the floor.

What is wrong with me?! I had her! I was supposed to win! How did I let that happen? She distracted me. I lost my focus! If that were a real fight I would have died! DIED! How am I going to win the freakin' HUNGER GAMES if I can't even beat a girl half of my size?!

'Clove isn't just an ordinary girl though,' I tell myself. I know I'm right. She is a monster, a killer, a fighter!Just. Like. Me.

The worst part is, I liked it. I would do it over. What is WRONG with me?! I throw a lamp through the window.

I like Clove. No, scratch that. I love her.

Not the love most people have, but different.

Violent, deadly even.

The big question remains, does she love me too?

Part of me knows that can't be true but the other half holds on to the hope that it was true.

Clove's POV 

I stand in front of Cato's door for minutes. I hears things being smashed inside. His parents won't be happy when they come back from district 4. I slowly open the doorknob and step inside.

"Cato?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the last two being short. This will be longer. **_

Clove's POV 

"Cato?'

"WHAT?!" He screams as I jump back, surprised at his rage.

I shut the door behind me and sit on the couch. I wait for Cato to calm down and soon he joins me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I came to make sure we both understand that the **k..iss,**" I struggle to get out. "Didn't mean anything." I say, breaking inside. Because to me, it was like Heaven on Earth.

Cato nods. "Yeah, I'm just upset that I was stupid enough to fall for that," he says.

Crazy me, actually thinking he might want me. I am a fool. He was just taken by surprise. He don't even care about me. I am such an idiot. There is no place for love here. I am made for killing. To bring pride to my district, and that is what I shall do. I will act like a ruthless killer, No, I will become one. Kill or be killed. 'You were born to win the games,' they tell me. But I know better, I was born to die. So there is no place for love, not in the games. It was hopeless to feel this way.

Cato's POV

I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Oh my gosh? Did I just call her pretty?! What is going on. She said it meant nothing to her. What was I thinking in the first place?

"Clove?' I can't believe I'm about to ask her this.

"Yes Cato?" She says, her beautiful hazel eyes catching mine. 'Oh my gosh! Cato stop it! Stop being stupid! She DOES NOT like you! Get that through you fat head!' I tell myself.

"Why did you kiss me?" I dare to ask her. She gets that blood-thirsty look in her eyes.

"I'm going to win the games. I have to know how to trick people." She says.

"Well if you do that in the games you will win. But, you could have found worse ways to trick me. Not the worst torture ever," I say laughing.  
I swear I see Clove blush.

"Awhhhhh. Is Clovely blushing?" I say in a mocking voice. She tries to punch me in the gut but I pull her into my lap and she struggles to get out. Oh Clover, good luck with that. After a while she just gives up and rests her head on my chest.

"Clover likes me!" I repeat again and again in a high pitched voice.

"Don't call me that!" She screams.

"Oh but Clovely loves Cato. Clovely loves Cato! Clovely love Cato!" I say poking her in the stomach.

Clove sighs. "If I say I like you will you let me go?" She asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Fine after you say admit that Cato has a little crush on his Clovely," She says. Did she just say MY Clovely?

"Did you just call yourself my Clovely?" I ask her.

"NO." She says.

"Yeah you did," I say.

"Uhh, no. I didn't."

"Yes you did!" I scream, but not with anger.

"So. What?" She says.

"Well little Clover, It's worse then I thought. You LOVE me," I say laughing.

"You wish, don't you?" She asks. Yeah I do wish.

Clove's POV 

I lean down and bite his hand. He curses and lets go of me.

"Bad Clovely!" He says.

Gosh, his eyes are breathtaking.

"I have to go Cato," I say. I don't wanna go.

"I'll walk little lovergirl to the door," He says. Gosh I fell hard for him.

I literally feel like I'm falling. Wait, I am. I tripped over a lamp. Something breaks my landing though.

"Clove are you okay?" Cato asks. I landed on top of him. I can't even answer him in fear I'll say something stupid. But I do something stupider. I lean closer to kiss him and to my surprise (and delight) his lips met mine halfway.

Cato's POV 

Clove and I pull apart.

"What about that one?" I ask. "What did that mean?"

_**This looked so much longer in my notebook. I will try to upload the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Comment please. Tell me what you think! Message me and we can talk. I wanna hear your ideas for my story and we can talk about writing or Clato or Hunger Games or Food. (I LIKE FOOD. I will talk about that any day). Well, Love you. Bye! **_

_**~Clover**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy my lovely little clovers. I tried to make this one a little bit longer.  
**_

Cato's POV 

Clove looks so embarrassed. She stands up. Clover turns her back to me. I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns around to face me.

"You really shouldn't leave lamps in the middle of the floor," Clove says. Way to go and change the subject Clove.

"You brought me down with you and used me to cushion your fall." I say. Clove doesn't bother to answer. She doesn't even look at me. I slowly grab her hand and lead her back to the couch. She sits down beside of me.

"Clover?" I say. She doesn't look up. "Clove?" I repeat. She won't look me in the eye. I gently grab her chin and force her to look me in the eye. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

"Ladies first," I silently curses at me.

Clove's POV 

"Fine!" I yell. I take a deep breath. "Cato, I really like you," I mange to get out. "There, I said it." Cato doesn't look surprised. Why isn't he smirking. "Maybe I am fragile. I'm not supposed to feel this way. If I let my feelings get in the way I will never ever ever ever ever win the hunger-"

"I like you too," Cato says cutting me off.

"What?" I ask.

Cato holds onto one of my hands. "I really like you," he says.

I basically throw myself into his strong, steady arms. Cato holds me and kisses the top of my head.

"What are we gonna do?" Cato asks.

"Beats me," I say, breaking the embrace. I rest my head on Cato's shoulder. "Are we like, a thing now?"

"Like a couple?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"It depends," He says.

"On what?" I ask confused. What does it depend on..?

"If you, Clovely, will be my girlfriend," Cato says smiling, not smirking.

"That depends," I say.

"On what?"

"Can we keep this private? I don't want anyone to ruin it for us," I say. I don't want anyone to ruin the little bit of happiness I have left.

"I think we have a deal Clover," Cato says laughing. I can't help it, I laugh with him.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 8:53," Cato says. "Why?" He asks. Oh no. I'm like 4 hours late. Between Cato and I training and this.. I'm so dead.

"My dad is gonna kill me." Cato knows how my dad is. Drunk and violent. I don't wanna be beaten again today.

"He is so drunk I am surprised he can even remember what happens the day before," Cato says.

"Oh, he doesn't."

Cato smirks. Oh crap. What is he up to? "I have an idea," Cato says.

"Go on," I say.

"If you go home now, he will beat you. If you don't show up tonight, he will forget by the time you get home tomorrow, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I see where he is going with this.

"So don't go home," he says.

"And where do you expect me to stay?" I ask him rolling my eyes. Cato gives me that look like 'Dude, how stupid are you?'. Then I get it.

"What about your parents?" I ask.

"They won't be home for weeks." Cato's parents are peacekeepers in District 4.

"I guess I could use my extra clothes in my bag. But where would I sleep?"

"Well there are two beds upstairs; One is mine and one is my parents. We aren't allowed in there. They even keep it locked." Cato says.

"I will sleep on the couch," I tell him.

"No," Cato says frowning.

"Huh?" I ask confused. I thought he wanted me here.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch.

"Cato, it's fine. I really don't mind-"

"Nope," Cato stops me.

"Cato-"

"Not happening," Cato says.

"But-"

"NO," Cato says.

"Fine!" Cato smiles in victory.

"I need to take a shower though and I don't have any clothes to sleep in," I say.

"I'll handle that. The bathroom is upstairs, first door to the right," Cato says. I decide to trust Cato.

"Okay."

Cato's POV

I search my closet for something that would fit Clove. I find some sweat pants from a few years ago that might fit her and a tee shirt. I lay it on my bed for Clove. I grab one of the pillows off my bed and a blanket from the closet in the hall. I walk down the stairs and get the couch ready. I walk to he fridge and grab a bottle of water.  
I don't even notice Clove come down stairs.

"Cato?" Clove says. I turn around. She is wearing the clothes I had set out for her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Ever heard of a shirt?" She asks while poking me in the stomach. I can barley feel it through all the muscle. Yes, I have abs. And yes, I am proud. ANd yes, I am aware of my big ego.

"My house," I say smirking. I sleep in sweat pants. Clove is lucky I'm not one of those freaks that sleep in their underwear. That would be awkward. Clove giggles.

"I came to tell you goodnight, thank you, and I'm sorry," Clove says.

"Sorry about what?" I ask.

"Kicking your butt in training today!" Clove yells, smiling.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. I wrap Clove in a hug.

"Goodnight Clovely," I say.

Clove pulls away from the hug and kisses me. "Goodnight Cato."

**_Is this too long, perfect amount, or not enough? Comment please. Shoutout to Ains who was the only one to message me._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. Did I mention I love you? Well I do.  
_**

**_~Clover_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

Clove's POV

I wake up and I can hear the water running. Cato must be in the shower. Oh my knifes, I am so hungry. I never ate dinner last night. I walk into the kitchen and look for something to eat. I end up frying some eggs I found in the fridge. I grab a banana to go with my breakfast. I get some water and sit down at the table.

"Good morning," Cato says coming down the stairs.

"Morning," I reply with a mouthful of egg.

Cato makes himself a bowl of cereal and joins me at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Cato asks me.

"Better then I have in years," I say smiling. I have never felt so welcome and safe at my place, or any other for that matter. "What about you? How was the couch?"

"Hard and cold," Cato says frowning.

"I told you to let me sleep there," I say. He slept on the couch in his own home. That's messed up.

"Nah, better me than you," he says. He can be sweet at times. Like last night.

I finish my eggs and put my plate in the sink. I go upstairs and change into my training clothes. I pull my long black hair into a tight ponytail. As I bend down to lace up my shoes I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in Cato."

"I just need my boots," Cato grabs a pair of what I believe Americans used to call 'combat boots'?

When we both are ready to go we head down stairs. I grab my bag that's sitting next to the door. Cato stops me before I walk out.

"What?"

"We have to keep this a secret," he says. He is right. There is too much on the line.

"I know," I say.

Cato lightly kisses me before opening the door for me.

Cato's POV 

Clove's hand finds a way to intertwine with mine. When we reach the end of the path we both let go. We walk towards town together but neither of us make a sound. Sometimes there is just so much to say you don't even know where to start.

When we get to the doors of the training center I make sure no one is around before leaning down and whispering in Clove's ear.

_I love you Clover. _Clove mouths the words 'I love you too.'

We both burst through the doors and the whole place grows quiet. Clove and I keep our heads held high and smirks on our faces. Here we have no weaknesses. We are both strong and ready. And we get respect for it. Clove is easily the best girl fighter in the district, even the boys shudder in fright at her name. _Clove._

I am feared by everyone but one. I am the goal to beat. But there is no point. I am the strongest fighter in all of Panem.

We only have one real opponent; each other.

Clove walks over to the knifes and starts throwing them.

I walk over to the swords and start to behead the dummies. A girl named Aurora walks up to my and leans against me.

Aurora starts to flirt with me while I am trying to fight. And then I catch a glimpse of Clove. Throwing at dummies and targets even faster and harder. She never misses. If Aurora keeps this up, she will be the next target for Clove. I even think I see jealousy on her face, next to the pure anger. I catch her eye for a second and she looks like she is gonna kill somebody. My money in on Aurora.

Aurora has the most annoying laugh.

I see Clove march her way over there, knife in hand.

"Highman, ready to fight?" Clove says, calling me by my last name.

"Ready to go Troublefield." I say. I turn to Aurora and mouth 'sorry'. But I'm not.

Clove and I start to fight.

She ducks under my sword and I risk a conversation.

"Jealous, Clovely?" I ask smirking.

"In your dreams Cato," She says as I block her knife.

After a while I have Clove pinned down and I claim my victory. I help Clove up and we walk to the spears.

Clove's POV 

Aurora walks over to Cato and me and is literally all over my Cato. That's right, MY Cato. I listen to her flirt with him for a while.

"What's your problem, Clover?" Aurora says in a rude tone. I will slit her throat right here and now.

"That's not my name, Aurora," I hiss.

"I saw you roll your eyes at me! You got a problem with me?"

"I just think there are more important things to do then flirt, like train so you don't get beheaded in the games," I say.

"Yeah right. I think you're just mad because everyone else is dating and you're just forever alone because you're ugly and stupid-"

"And close to cutting you open and tearing out your voice box," I say.

"You wouldn't. Cato wouldn't let that happen? Would you?" She says starting at Cato. Cato shrugs.

I push Aurora against a wall and push the knife against her throat.

"Try me."

_**Don't mess with Clover. Review my little lovelys. Please.  
~Clover**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Raise your hand if you hate Aurora. In the words of Ains, How dare she?! **_

Aurora's POV 

What is Clove's problem? It's not like they are a _thing._ Clove shoves me against the wall and I feel a blade pushing on the skin of my throat.

"Try me," her voice hisses.

I can feel drops of blood trickle down my throat. I look in Clove's blood-thirsty eyes.

Finally, Cato reaches out and takes the knife from Clove but doesn't force her off of me. All of the sudden I understand it all.

"Awh, little Clove has a crush on Cato. Well, I have news for you. You're not pretty. You're not smart. You're not talented. You're not super skinny or tall. You don't have blonde hair or blue eyes. You have nothing a boy would ever look for in a girl. Look, sweetie, you are a low-life nobody. You don't have a chance with a boy like Cato. Who is popular, handsome, strong, and smart. You don't even have a chance with a boy, period. So, little Clover, why don't you go sharpen your knifes. Because you don't belong here."

Suddenly I feel my air supply vanish. Clove's hands are locked around my throat.

"No, Aurora. YOU don't belong here. You are too weak to even fight back," Clove says with her face only inches from mine. "You are not just a weakling, you are a disgrace to District 2. If you were picked for The Hunger Games you would be dead before the gong sounded," Clove says throwing me to the floor. I struggle to get air in my lungs.

Clove's POV 

I walk over to the knife station and grab my favorite knife. I sit down beside Aurora who was is weak to move. She hit her head pretty hard when I chucked her across the room. I grab her arm and use the knife as a pencil, and her arm as a piece of paper. The words read 'The odds will never be in your favor'. Blood stains the floor. Aurora still looks beautiful even with the blood covering her. She was named after Sleeping Beauty and she could be twins with the young princess. The cherry red lips, the long golden hair, the tall and skinny figure. Her only problem is she wants my boyfriend to be her prince, Cato Highman. Sorry babe, life doesn't work that way.

How dare she.

The thing is, I don't even feel bad about it. She had it coming. I notice eveyone staring at me and guess they had been. I guess they saw my outburst.

I hold my head up high and offer a smirk.

"Who's next?"

_**Sorry about this being short. **_

_**~Clover**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I hate to do this to my beautiful little clovers but this chapter is gonna be shorter then I hoped it would be. I have a head ache so I might quit early. Sorry. I will be off to camp for about a week so I won't be able to post there. Not even from my iPhone because they don't allow phones there. Ugh. I know right?! But I will work on the story there. **_

_**On a different note, Go Clovely! **_

Cato's Point Of View 

I feel like I should help Aurora, but then again, I don't like her. Not even a little bit. I am surprised Clove left Aurora breathing. Maybe she wanted to make her live with the fact that Clove (The shortest and smallest person in our district) could overpower her with her pinky finger. But then again, Clove can beat everyone, other then myself. I mean, she has beat me before, but I win almost every time. It's always close though.

"Who's next?" Clove says scanning the crowd. No one steps up. Everyone looks like they just saw a ghost. Clover smirks. She is so beautiful. Clove tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Clove laughs and walks over to the knifes. Everyone's eyes are on her. She grabs a knife and shouts out, "Name a target." No one says a word. You could hear a pen drop in there. "You," Clove says pointing to a 14 year old. "Target, now!"

"The dummy on the other side of the room in the sword section," she says meeting Clove's eyes. With a flick of her wrist Cloves sends a knife flying at the dummy. The dummy is pretty far away. Nobody could make that throw. No one but Clove. The knife hits the dummy where it's heart would be. The crowd gasps.

Clove points at a boy who looks to be about 17. "Target, now!" She says. The boys name is Steven and he thinks he is all that. His ego is almost as big as mine, and he sucks at fighting! That is really saying something!

Steven burst out laughing. "What is a girl who is barely 5 foot gonna do to me? No," He says. Clove smirks and tackles him. You can tell he wasn't ready for this. She uses her feet and elbows to keep him down. She holds a knife pointed at his chest. Steven struggles to move but stops because he knows if he makes on wrong move a knife will be the end of him.

"Give me a target or I promise you will be one," Clove yells.

"The purple water bottle in the corner!" Steven screams in a high pitched voice. He sounds like a girl. Clove rolls off of him. She rolls on the floor and before she can even get on her feet sends a knife to the water bottle. The knife hits in the dead center. Water sprays everywhere.

"Highman, target!"

"Gray gym bag," I say pointing. Clove looks at her target then closes her eyes. She throws the knife and everyone holds their breath. The knife hits it's target.

"Not bad, Troublefield," I say smirking.

People finally came in to take Aurora to the ER. She got knocked out by my wonderful but crazy deadly girlfriend. I hear someone start to clap and I turn to see Brutus. He picks who goes in our games. We volunteer when he tells us we are ready.

"Clove Troublefield and Cato Highman in the office now please," He says smiling. What did I do? We walk into his office.

"I want you two for this years Hunger Games," He says.

_**Left you hanging. Review please. I will update as soon as I get back! **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Clover**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my beautiful little clovers. I got back from camp today. What do y'all think of Clove? Review please. **_

Clove's Point Of View 

"What?!" I yell.

"You two are ready for the games," He says smiling.

"But, I'm fifteen-" I start to say but am cut of by Brutus.

"You're better then any other girl, Clove. You're ready now," Brutus says. Cato is still in shock.

"I don't know if I'm ready, I mean I am so small," I say. But that's not why I don't want to go this year.

"Clove, I know that's not the reason. What is it?" He asks, demanding an answer. I look at Cato who meets my stare.

"You can't kill him," Brutus says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You two can't kill each other," He says.

"Well, we have been training together for 3 years now," Cato says.

"No, I get it," he says. "I have an idea."

I raise my eyebrows in question. What is this idea of his?

"Cato can go in this year and Clove can go in the next year," He says. "Clove can train with some other weapons along with her knifes for the next year. This way we can have two great games in a row. You can both be victors," Brutus finishes. Cato's evil grin matches the same one I know is appearing on my face.

"I'll be ready," Cato says.

"As will I," I add.

"Now I have to find the next best girl and explain why she gets to go in," Brutus says. "I'll be your trainer, Happy Hunger Games," He says to Cato.

"Let the games begin," Cato says as we exit the room.

All eyes are on us.

Brutus walks out and gets everyone's attention.

"This year's tributes will be Cato Highman and Avery Ladderson. Clove Troublefield will be in major training with spears and swords for the next game. Clove and Cato were the first pick but we are saving Clove for next year, like a secret weapon. We are guaranteed two years with victors."

Cato's Point Of View 

Everyone's eyes are on Clove. She has her head held high and in a smirk.

We are all dismissed to leave. I see Avery coming up to Clove and I. Avery hates Clove because Clove is the only girl better then her.

"Poor Troublefield, you have to wait until next year," She says faking a frowning face.

"Shut it Ladderson. You just mad 'cause you were second pick. But it will be interesting to see you get beheaded on TV," Clove says rolling her eyes. Avery is almost as stupid as Aurora. You don't mess with Clovely. Clove and I turn to walk off.

"Troublefield! I'm not done talking to you!" Avery screams.

"Oh, but I am MORE then done talking to such a pathetic excuse for a tribute," Clove says without even turning around.

Clove and I both walk to my house and neither of us say a word. When we get there I sit down on the couch. Clove sits down her stuff and joins me. Clove rests her head on my shoulder.

"You're gonna kick butt in the games," Clove says with a light smile.

I laugh. "I know." There is a long pause. "Clovely was jelllllllous," I say.

"I was not!" She screams. I just give her that straight-face look. "Maybe a little," Clove says sinking into my arm. I pull Clove into my lap.

"I think it's kinda cute," I say smiling. Clove gives me a death glare. "It only means you care," I say. Clove starts to smile a little bit. Clove and I both lean in for a kiss. Minutes later Clove pulls away freaking out.

"I HAVE TO GET HOME!" She screams. She grabs her things and we sprint towards her house. When we get there we stop at the front door. Clove's house is in the middle of nowhere. I look around a check to see if the coast is clear. It is. I kiss Clove goodbye before she walks in the house.

~the next day~

Still in Cato's POV

I hear a knock on my door and I hurry to open it. Clove bursts in dressed and ready for the day. We have a while before training.

Clove walks over to me and I wrap her in a hug.

"Good morning Clover," I say.

"Morning Cato," Clove says pulling back. Something is weird about her.

"Are you wearing makeup?" I ask.

"No," She says.

"Yes you are," I say.

"No," Clove repeats.

I reach over and wipe the makeup off her checks. She has a big black bruise covering most of her face. I touch her face gently.

"Oh Clove, what happened?" I ask. Tears form in Clove's eyes and I wrap her in another hug.

"He threw me down the stairs," Clove says, her voice barely over a whisper. Tears are streaming out now. I take Clove's hand and lead her to the couch. She tells me everything, about every time he hit her, or kicked her, or pushed her. Every time he hurt my Clover. Clove buries her head in my chest.

"Everything is gonna be okay. I've got you. No one is gonna hurt you. I'll always protect you," I say.

"Promise?" She asks trying to wipe away tears.

"Promise," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

_**What do you think? Message me! There are two sides to Clove.  
**_

_**~Clover**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my little lovelys. Message me maybe? Please.  
**_

_**Okay, guess not. *Sad face* **_

* * *

_**~4 Months later~ **_

Clove's Point Of View 

"I volunteer!" The blue eyed boy yells as he steps forward. He walks to the stage and MiMi greets him.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Cato Highman," He says showing off his signature smirk.

"These are the tributes for the 72nd Hunger Games! Avery Ladderson and Cato Highman! Happy Hunger Games!"

Cato and Avery are pushed off of the stage. It's time for goodbyes.

I bust through the doors. I run towards Cato and he catches me in a hug. I tighten my grip around his neck. I don't want to let go.

"Woah, Clove... are you okay?"

I pull back from the hug.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna miss you," I lie. I know Cato can win easy, but one mistake means death. What if he slips up? Cato can see right through my lie.

"Clove, I'm coming back for you. Then I'll move into Victors Village and you'll move in with me and then you'll win the games and become a victor and then we will live happily ever after and everyone will remember us and our district will be proud of us," Cato says taking in a big breath. _Breathe Cato, breathe. _Wait, did he say move in?

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" I ask.

Cato flashes a grin. "Maybeee," he says wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around Cato's neck and he pulls me in for a kiss. Cato pulls backs and gently cups my cheek with hand.

"Everything is gonna be okay princess," Cato says. I can't help but giggle. I love it when he calls me princess.

A Peacekeeper comes in and tells me my time is up.

Cato quickly kisses me and gives me a light smile. "I love you Clovely!" he says.

"I love you Cato!" I scream as the Peacekeeper drags me out.

* * *

_**AN/ In my Fanfic Cato goes into the 72nd games, Clove in the 73rd, and Katniss and Peeta in the 74th. **_

_**Clove is 15 and Cato is 16. **_

_**I am going to skip around the games so we can get back to Clato quickly. **_

_**Anyway, keep scrolling. Review any questions you have. **_

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

"What am I supposed to be?" I ask looking myself up and down in the mirror.

"You're a superhero, Cato." My stylist tells me.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I tell her.

"Basically we made a costume that showed off your muscles to show people you're strong," Liddy says.

I am wearing tight black pants and wearing a long red cape. My chest is bare and I look stupid. My cape drags on the ground. Gosh, Capitol people.

I walk over to Avery who looks less stupid then me. She actually looked pretty. Of course, she was wearing about 58 coats of makeup so that doesn't really count. She is wearing a black strapless top and short that are really, quite, well.. short. Like me, she is wearing a long red cape. She is wearing black high heels that leave her about half a head shorter then me. Her blonde hair is pulled black into a pony tail and her bangs hang perfectly on her forehead. The designs on our capes are the only cool thing about our costumes.

The parade starts and all the attention is directed towards us. I stand tall and brave. I see a couple teenage girls staring at me. I wink at a couple of them. They freak out and wink back. Ladies are blowing kisses at me. One girl catches my eye, she almost looks like Clove, but much taller. I miss Clove.

Clove's Point Of View 

I am watching the small TV in my room. I have no clue what Cato is wearing but he looks hot. He winks at a couple pretty girls and I feel jealousy grow inside of me.

_It's fake. Fake, fake, fake, fake. _

That should me, returning winks, and blowing kisses. I miss Cato.

* * *

Clove's Point Of View  


"Is there a special someone? Back in district Two? Maybe a nice young lady you like?" Caesar questions Cato.

"Yes Caesar, I do," Cato says smirking and turning to the crowd. The crowd oohs and ahhs.

"Who is this lucky lady?" Caesar asks raises his eyebrows.

"My girlfriend," Cato says laughing.

"Oooh. Tell the crowd more!" Caesar says.

"Well, we have been keeping it a secret. She's my bestfriend," he says smiling.

And kick butt training partner!

"Oh come on Cato, stop avoiding her name!"

"Her name is Clove and she is waiting for me to come home," he says laughing.

Isn't he good at keeping a secret?

"Are you gonna win for her?"

"For her, for me, and for my district!" He says, his blood-thirsty eyes glowing.

"Well, you are confident," Caesar says.

"I was born ready for this," Cato finishes.

* * *

Clove's Point Of View  


I feel everyone staring at me as I walk in. I hear people saying stuff like 'I wonder how long they have been dating,' and 'No wonder she almost slit Aurora's throat '.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I say walking away.

All of the sudden reporters from the capitol rush in and start asking me questions. I try to answer some of them.

"We have been dating for 4 months."

"Yeah, I believe he is gonna win,"

"We kept it a secret because we didn't want anyone to ruin this for us."

"No, he doesn't call me Clove. He calls me Clover, Clovely, and Princess."

"If anyone else called me those names I would take a knife and cut out their voicebox."

"I'm 15."

"No, I've never heard of Clato, and have no clue what that is," Oh my knifes. People, shut it!

"It's a pet name for you and Cato!" A man with pink hair tells me.

"Oh," I say. Idiots.

* * *

Cato's Point Of View  


I see Clove all over TV.

"Do you have anything to say to Cato?" A reporter asks her.

Clove blows me a kiss. "I love you! Happy Hunger Games!" She says laughing.

"Clove knows what she is doing," Brutus says.

"I told you," I say.

"The capitol loves this! Everyone is going to be sponsoring you!" Brutus says.

Thank you Clove. I owe my life to you.

* * *

**_What do you think? I worked very hard on this. This took about 3 hours.  
_**

**_~Clover_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my little lovelys. I have been working on other stories. Check out the last thoughts one-shot. LOVE YOU! I hope you enjoy but this is not going to be the best chapter ever. It will get better. I'm sorry. I will update shortly after this.  
**_

* * *

_**~The gong is about to sound. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! MWHAHAH!~**_

Clove's Point Of View 

39, 38, 37, 36, 35,

Every second gets closer to the bloodbath. Even though I know Cato will easily win, I still worry about him. What if the careers turn their backs on him so they can get him out early? No, they couldn't do that. They need him.

24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19,

Cato is ready. He is staring at a long shiny sword. The smirk on his face grows. The sword is the weapon of his choice. If he gets this then nobody else stands a chance. I feel a smirk crawl onto my face. In one year I will be standing on that platform, ready to win. I am going to be a victor. And so is Cato.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Let the games begin," I say laughing.

Cato's Point Of View 

5,

I am ready.

4,

I have trained for this.

3,

I am going to win.

2,

I am the next victor.

1,

Let the games begin.

I sprint to the sword laying in the middle of the tall grass. A weak kid from district 7 gets in my way and I snap his neck and continue. When I reach the swords I chase people down and slice them in half. I believe I end up killing 4 including the one who's neck I snapped. I walk over to the other careers.

"How many did you kill?" I ask them as they grab some supplies.

"Two," say the boy from Four.

"One," says the boy from One ( I believe his name was Alpha).

"Two," the girls from 4 and 1 say at the same time.

I turn to Avery. "No one. I was busy looking for supplies," Avery says looking down.

Avery is a weak leak.

"Four," I say proudly.

"Eleven down," Neon says smiling. We gather the supplies and make a base beside the river.

By night we killed one more. Idiot, lighting a fire. Stupidness is a hazard. Twelve are dead. Eleven people to die and I win. When we kill a couple more people more people I will take the night watch and kill the other careers in their sleep.

_**~One week later~ **_

Cato's Point Of View  


The feast was yesterday and Alpha, Neon, Avery and I are the only ones left of the career pack. Including myself, six people are still alive. Everyone is asleep. I take my sword and wake up Neon. If I'm going to take anyone, it's gonna be Neon. He is the next best but I can take him if it comes to it.

"Kill them," I say. He nods, understanding my plan in the blink of an eye.

Neon kills Alpha and I behind Avery with my sword. I bet Clove is throwing a party back at home. I bet she is grinning from ear to ear. **_"But it would be interesting to see you get beheaded in the games."_ **That is for you Clover. I miss her smile, and her laugh.

**_~A Few days later~_**

As I bring my sword towards him I know this will be the end of him. Neon falls to the ground and I know there is no chance of him living. I know where I cut him.

"It's been an honor being your ally," Neon says, his eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open, fighting to stay alive. But it's no use.

**BOOM. **There is the cannon. I win. I'm coming back as a victor. I am coming back to see Clove.

Clove's Point Of View

He did it. Cato won. He is a victor. He is coming home.

_**~A week and a half later~**_

Clove's Point Of View 

Cato walks onto the stage in the square of our district. The same one he was reaped on only a few weeks ago. Everyone starts to clap. Cato brought pride to District Two. When Cato sees me he jumps into the crowd and runs towards me. The cameras follow him as he makes his way towards me. When he gets close enough I jump into his arms and he spins me around. A smile is on my face as Cato releases me from the embrace. Cato's lips meet mine and the whole crowd goes crazy. When we finally pull apart I stare into his icy blue eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me again," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry," He whispers in my ear.

* * *

_**Hey y'all. This chapter sucks. I'm sorry I am just trying to get throught this because my main focus is Clato. Sorry for my horrible writing. The next chapter will be better. I promise, I will write out Clove's games better. When the rebels well, rebel, Katniss WILL be the mockingjay. That is going to be fully wrote out. Review. I know this is bad, no need to be rude about it though, my beautiful little clovers. Did I tell you I love you! Yes, okay good.  
**_

_**~Clover**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys. I just took down the author's note. Short story: I got a review calling me a bitch for no reason. Well, I'm a human being with a complete set of feelings. I am a person, and would like to be treated the one. I deleted the review. **_

_**That was only for one special person. Not for all of you lovely, gorgoues, wonderful people. **_

_**Stop typing the author's note, Clover. They don't read it anyway. Shut up already. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: I don't own the Hunger Games. **_

_**Cato: No crap. **_

_**Me: How rude.**_

_**Katniss: Suzanne Collins wrote us. Not you. Everyone knows that. **_

_**Me: Geez sorry. **_

_**Clove: Shut up or I will cut off your head, along with your attitude. **_

_**Me: I'm sorry!**_

_**Finnick: I love you Clover. We should get married and live happily ever after! **_

_**Peeta and Cato at the same time: No! I want her!**_

_**Annie, Katniss, and Clove: What about us? What happened to y'all?**_

_**Me: I made them say that. Because I am awesome. You can't stop my typing, typing, typing! **_

_**Sorry. I haven't done a disclaimer and wanted to do something creative. No hate towards any of the people up there! I love them all. Anyway, on with the story.**_

* * *

Cato's Point Of View  


I'm finally back in District Two. I missed Clove so much. I am a victor now and soon Clove will be too. We walk hand and hand towards my new house in Victors Village. My stuff is already there, along with Clove's. I had people move our stuff into the house before I came.

"Wow, this house is so big," Clove says walking onto the front porch. We walk inside and look around. Clove runs her hand across the painting of the capitol.

"What was it like?" Clove asks not turning around to look at me.

"Hard," I say.

Clove swings her head around to look at me.

"Killing all those innocent children. It's hard. It's hard to draw the line between who you are and who the capitol wants you to be, who you have to be. It's hard learning to look at yourself and know you are monster, a killing machine. It's hard to know that you are nothing but a puppet, a simple toy for the capitol to play with," I say locking eyes with Clove. I am nothing but a slave. Clove walks over and wraps her arms around me. Neither of us talk for a long time. Finally, I pull back from the hug.

"Do you know what the hardest part was though?" Clove shakes her head. "Being away from you," I say before smashing my lips to hers. I feel Clove smile and start to kiss me back.

We are interrupted by a knock at the door and then a female voice calling us.

"Cato? Clove? Are you two decent?" She asks through the door. Clove starts to laugh and I do too.

"Come in Enobaria," I yell. Enobaria walks in, peeking first to make sure we are clothed. Clove and I aren't like that.

"Hello Cato," Enobaria says greeting me. Then she turns to Clove. "I've heard a lot about you. And not just from Cato. I believe you are the next victor, are you not?"

"Indeed I am," Clove says standing tall and proud.

"Well, I am looking forward to being one of yours mentor. Cato will be the other. That's not the reason I came though. We need your help," She says motioning for us to sit down.

"Well, as you know the capitol is all over this story of your love. But some people believe that it is fake and just a way to use them for their money. To get sponsors. So the capitol is watching for you two to mess up. So everyone must believe beyond a shadow of doubt that you two are in love beyond words reach. Clove, are you willing to do some interviews and pose for the cameras and stuff like that?"

"Of course!" Clove says.

"That's not it," Enobaria says, studying our faces. "This doesn't end after the cameras leave."

Clove's face breaks out with shock. What? I don't understand.

Clove's Point Of View 

I understand at once. If I want to make it out alive, I have to marry Cato and spend the rest of my life working my hardest to make people believe what is already true.

* * *

_**Sorry this is short. I am leaving this at a cliffhanger. Sorry.  
**_

_**God bless you my darlings, my dears. **_

_**Goodbye my beautiful little clovers.  
**_

_**With love,**_

_**Clover **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey y'all. Sorry I don't update as much as I should. **_

_**Someone told me I sounded like a rapist because I call y'all darlings, dears, loves, beautiful, gorgeous creatures, and more. Well, I'm not. I'm an author, not a rapist. HOW RUDE?! **_

_**Read on? You got it dude! **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's wonderful characters.

* * *

**_~The next morning~ _**

Cato's Point Of View 

The first thing I see when I wake up is Clove's face across from mine. She looks so fragile while she's asleep. Her small body is curled into a ball at my side. When she is awake, she always looks so fierce and knife-crazy. But here, right now, she looks like a regular teenager. A little ray of sunlight shines down on her face. She's so perfect. I have never seen anything with such beauty.

I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. Clove's eyes open and she smiles and pulls herself closer to me. I wrap my arms around her and she leans against my bare chest.

"Good morning beautiful," I say laughing. Clove shoves me playfully. Suddenly Clove sits up.

"What time is it?!" She asks freaking out. I look over at the clock.

"7:32." Clove jumps up and runs to her room.

"Uggh." It's too early to be up. I get up and get dressed then head downstairs. Clove is already there eating an apple. She is wearing I tight black athletic shirt and a pair of gray shorts. Her long black hair is pulled into a ponytail.

"Come on, let's go," I say taking her hand. Clove shoots me a questioning look.

"I'm walking you to training," I say grinning. Clove smiles and stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. We walk to the training center talking about nothing in particular. I can feel eyes staring at us. I see cameras filming our every move.

When we walk through the doors everyone stares us down. Brutus walks over to us.

_"_Cato_, _will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I say.

"Will you be a trainer for the swords?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Of course," I say nodding.

**_~Later that day~_**

Cato's Point Of View

I watch Clove throw knife after knife. She never misses her target. She is much more interesting then these people trying swords. They suck. Soon Aurora walks over to me. She tries to cover her arm but fails. You can see the scars. The words that Clove engraved in her arm.

_"The odds will __never__ be in your favor."_

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I came to learn swords," She says batting her eyes. This is going to be a long day.

**_~20 minutes later~_**

Cato's Point Of View Still

Some boy is watching Clove. Like stalker level. I see him walk up to her. Whatever he is saying to her is bugging Clove. She rolls her eyes at him and turns to walk away. He grabs her arm and Clove gives him a well deserved slap. That's when he forces himself onto her. Kissing her. Clove tries to push him off. Suddenly I am enraged. How dare he lay a hand on my Clover? Before I can stop myself I'm behind him. I tap on his shoulder and he turns around. Instantly his eyes widen. My fist collides with the side of his head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. I wish I could just finish him. I look up at Clove to see if she is okay. Clove shrugs her shoulders and walks over to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and we head towards the swords together. People, thinking they can mess with Clove and me. Aurora, Steven, Avery, and now this dude. He didn't really stand a chance. None of them did.

Clove's Point Of View

I hope the shock doesn't show on my face. Thank God Cato was here. I can feel the eyes burning holes in my skin. I turn and whisper in Cato's ear.

"Thank you Cato. I guess I do need a little help every now and then." I feel like I'm admitting defeat. Cato must see the look in my eyes because he whispers back.

"We'll talk later."

**_Kinda boring but it's leading up to something interesting. I hope you didn't fall asleep at the lack of events. _**

**_Review my lovelys. _**

**_~Clover_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't like people. Kayy? Okay. Well, read on anyways. **_

_**I try to write something on fanfiction every-other night when I'm at home. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

I follow Clove to our house in Victor's Village. Well, my house. Clove leads me up to the master bedroom, where all of my stuff is packed into boxes. I haven't unpacked yet; haven't had the time. She sits down on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. The covers are thrown everywhere and I realize I forgot to make it this morning. We were so rushed this morning it just slipped my mind. Clove takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

"Thank you Cato," She says looking down.

"For what? Punching that guy? He was like freaking eating your face off, Clover. What was I supposed to do? Watch him kiss my girlfriend? Who is he?!" I ask filled with the rage I felt earlier. Clove blushes slightly and I relax a little bit.

"What?" I ask her.

"What?"

"You blushed." I answer.

"No I didn't." I answer back with a straight-face look. Clove blushes a little more and looks down. She is actually really shy if you know the real her.

"I just like being called your girlfriend." I laugh and kiss her cheek. Everything is silent for a while.

"One of Steven's friends." I understand instantly. That explains a lot, actually. I look deep in her eyes and she a spark of fear.

"What's wrong Clove?" I ask.

"Nothing," She says looking down.

"Don't lie to me Clover."

"Nothing is wrong!"

I pull her into my chest and hold her there, safe in my embrace.

"What's wrong princess?" I ask her, rocking her back and forth. Clove avoids my gaze.

"What if you weren't there to help me?" She asks. She won't look my in the eyes. I pull up her chin so I can look into her eyes.

"I'll always be there to protect you Clovely. I love you."

"You can't be there in The Hunger Games. If I am so breakable up close, I can be an easy death. What if I don't come back Cato? What if I die? I'm beatable Cato," she says letting a tear escape her eye.

"Clove, you're so strong. There is no doubt in my mind that you couldn't win. If you would've pulled out a knife, you could've killed him. You can win Clove. You can be a victor, if you wanted to," I say back.

"You don't know that," She responds. I don't answer her. She notices this. "What wrong with you Cato?"

"I don't want you to have to go through that. I don't want you to volunteer, Clove."

* * *

_**Sorry this is short. This is a setup for the next chapters to come. I updated two nights in a row so be happy and don't yell at me cause this is short. Love you my beautiful clovers. **_

_**~Clover **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Shout out to myself, because I wrote this story. I don't know, don't ask. I'm random and proud. This is my favorite chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard. If I don't get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I might not continue because this would be a good stopping place. I might just write a sequel to this. I'm not sure. Review.  
_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Duh.

* * *

**_~The next morning~_**

Clove's Point Of View

I wake up wrapped in Cato's arms. I must've used him as a pillow, because my head rests on his bare chest and my hand on his rock hard abs. Cato is all muscle.

I smile at the sleeping Cato. Until I remember last night's events. The games. Cato doesn't want me to go in the games. Just like I didn't want him to go. He knows I could win. I would win. But he also knows there is a chance that I would return back to District Two in a casket. That I would leave him alone in this horrible world. But that's not all he is worried about.

The impact it would have on me. Cato would never admit it, but he was scared to death. He still is. His tense muscles, waking up in the middle of he night. Nightmares. He doesn't want me to have to deal with the pain and the guilt that he feels. I know he sees their faces every night. The tributes. I think the worst part for him was killing Neon.

I look over to the strong arm wrapped around my waist, trapping me against the sleeping boy. On his wrist is a gold watch. The time read 10:23. I start to freak out, then remember it is Saturday.

I tilt my head up and press my lip's against Cato's. Immediately, his icy blue eyes pop open. Knowing it's me, Cato kisses me back, pulling me completely on top of him. I run my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Cato snakes his arm back around my waist and presses me closer to him. He cups my cheek with his free hand. I can feel Cato smiling underneath the kiss. The expression 'sparks fly' is an understatement for this. Finally, we pull apart for air. I remain on top of Cato, our noses still touching.

"Well good morning to you too," Cato says smiling from ear to ear. I blush and roll off of him, hoping he didn't notice. I smile a sheepish grin back to him. Cato notices my embarrassment and laughs quietly. I definitely lacked self control there. Maybe I am weak, but if that's what I get when I am weak then I think it's okay to be weak sometimes.

Cato pulls me back to his side and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You do know we have to get up, right?" I ask, frowning.

I sit up. I get out of bed but Cato remains in his position. I pull on Cato's arm but he won't stand up.

"Noooo," he says, pulling me into his lap. I stand up again and continue to tug on Cato's arm.

"Cato!" I yell. Finally, I end up bribing him. Not the best way, but it's effective.

"Remember what I said about prizes?" I ask him, referring to our first kiss. He nods. I continue my plan. "Well if you listen to me, you might get a prize," I say, talking to him like he is a four year old. Which in someways, he is.

Cato's eyes widen and he throws the covers off of him. He jumps up and I start to laugh. Cato smirks and closes the space between us, locking our lips together. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he tightens his grip on me. I break the kiss and laugh.

"Carry me to my room peasant." Cato smiles. I unwrap my legs from around him and he carries me bridal style to my room. He lays me down on my unused bed.

"Meet me in the kitchen in half and hour," He says with a wink. I return the wink and he leaves.

I run to my bathroom and undress. I jump into the shower and press a couple buttons. I have no idea how, but I manged to get the water working enough to take a shower. I exit the bathroom, smelling like roses. I change into some black jeans and a tight blue shirt. I brush out my long black hair.

I run down stairs to see Cato place two plates on the table. Pancakes. Cato smiles at me. I run towards him and jump into his strong arms. Neither of us speak for a long time. We pull apart and take our seats at the table. Cato made my favorite breakfast. He can be sweet sometimes.

Cato finally speaks.

"Are you gonna do it?" He asks, not looking up.

"Do what?"

"Volunteer."

"Yes. Remember the plan? '_Clove, I'm coming back for you. Then I'll move into Victors Village and you'll move in with me and then you'll win the games and become a victor and then we will live happily ever after and everyone will remember us and our district will be proud of us.' _"

I say repeating his words to me on reaping day. Cato nods, still worried. I walk over to Cato and sit down on top of him. I throw my arms around his neck.

"Everything's gonna be alright princess," I say mocking him. I kiss him on his forehead and he laughs.

I began to kiss his cheek but he places his hand on my cheek and uses his hand as a guide. He leads my lips towards his mouth and his lips catch. I arch my back and the kiss grows deeper. And at this moment, I don't care about anything. Not the games, or my abusive dad, or even fighting. All I care about is Cato. Who cares about being a victor? Screw it. I have Cato. And I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy. He is the only thing that is important. I never want to be separated from him. I just want him. To be with him. I love him.

_There is just something about the the way it felt with his lips pressed to mine. _

* * *

_**Review please! **  
_

_**~Clover**_


	15. Chapter 15: Part Two

_**Ready for part Two? You know you are. There is gonna be like 3 or 4 parts. Enjoy. Twice in 24 hours. Well done Clover, well done. Review my beautiful creatures.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato's Point View

I hear the door starting to open and I quickly pull my face away from Clove's. We both turn our heads to look at the person barging in. I locked that door. How on God's green Earth did Brutus get a key?! And hasn't he ever heard of knocking? This is extremely awkward. Clove is sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. Couldn't this have waited?

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks shutting the door behind him.

"No-" I start.

"Yes actually," Clove says rolling her eyes.

"Well too bad. You too are needed in the capitol. Caesar Flickerman wants an interview with both of you. Pack your bags. We'll be gone three days. We leave in an hour," Brutus says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You know why, Cato. Use your brain," He says walking out.

"Isn't he a sweetheart," Clove says, anger fulling her eyes. Clove stands us and we walk up the stairs.

Clove's Point Of View 

I pull out a suitcase and start to pack my best clothes when I feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around me and lips at the base of my neck.

"We have a little while before we need to get ready." Cato said kissing up the side of my neck. I turn around.

"Catooooooo. I have to get ready." I say laughing as he continues kissing me. I push him off and he frowns.

"I'm going to the capitol. I have to pick out my outfits." I say walking back over to my closet.

"They are gonna give you a makeover." Cato says laughing. No. Not what they do to the tributes. I heard it's long and painful. I frown.

When we both finish packing I brush my hair again then meet Cato down stairs.

"Finally!' He says as I walk down. Cato picks me up when I get to the last stair. Cato drops me on the couch and sits beside me. "What took so long?" He asks. I cut my eyes at him and he hold his hands up in surrender. Cato leans in to kiss as the door busts open.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cato screams. I laugh and stand up. I point to our stuff.

"Get it mule." I say walking out. Cato grabs the stuff and walks behind me. A crowd gathers around and cameras are there. That's when I hear it. Boys giving crap to Cato about being whipped. He glares at them and they smirk back, continuing to scream "Whipped! WHIPPED!" I stride over to where Cato is standing and put one hand against his chest and use the other to play with his hair as I push my lips against his. I arch my back and stand on my tiptoes to reach Cato's lips. Cato sees this and leans down futher. The boys stop and stare. Cato and I pull apart and he turns to the boys.

"You might as well get some cats and call it quits."

I walk back over to my stuff, shaking my hips as I walked. I feel all eyes staring at me. I can see every boy drooling. Those idiots are full of jealousy. One point to Clover. Cato walks behind me and snakes an arm around my waist. Cato tilts his head down and whispers to me.

"Are you trying to make me crazy?"

I lean up and whisper in his ear, "I'm trying to make all the boys drool." Cato and I continue to whisper back and forth.

"It's working." Cato whispers, glaring at all the boys that are looking my way.

"Is Cato jealous?" I ask. Cato bites his lip. Now the girls are watching him. Apparently this makes all the girls melt. I glare at them.

"Is my beautiful little Clovely jealous?" He asks teasing me.

"Of course not. I don't understand why you are jealous because YOUR Clovely is getting looks. Because that's what I am. Yours." Cato smiles at me and pulls me against him. We are pressed against each other and we both start to laugh. Cameras are flashing. Cato kisses me before the train pulls up. The crowd is going crazy. We enter the train and sit down at a table.

"Well done Clove. You know what you're doing." Brutus says.

"Thank you." I say smirking.

"So how is my next victor? Steven will be the male tribute. Cato and Enobaria will be your mentors. You're ready, Clove."

I can't move. Cato doesn't want me to go, but I trained my whole life for this. I can't pass it up. And I can win. I'm the crazy knife girl. I am a career. I can't say no. This is my life.

"I'm ready to win," I say, letting my blood thirsty eyes glow.

I sneak a look at Cato and he smiles sadly at me.

What have I done?

* * *

_**Had to set up the rest of the story so not my best chapter but welcome to Part Two: A Lucky Clover. I had to put in the Jenna Marbles quote. It fit perfect. Do not judge me clovers.  
**_

_**~Clover**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dear my wonderful readers,**_

_**Sorry for not updating in forever. Please don't hate me. I have been typing up my stories on my mama's computer and she had to turn it in at her school for a new one. (She is a teacher.) I am typing on an extra laptop at her job. I'm a horrible person for not updating. It's short cause I need to do homework.  
**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove's Point Of View 

I say I'm finished while running through the hall. I see a four rooms and know they are meant for two tributes and two mentors. I see the room I assume to be Cato's and knock loudly on the door. Cato opens the door, frowning slightly. I step inside and shut the door behind me.  
Cato sits door and I sit down on his left.

"Cato I-" I start before being cut off.

"Why?" He asks me. "I thought you changed your mind!"

"I-"

"What if you die?"

"I promise-"

"You can't promise anything Clover! What if-" This time I cut him off.

"Cato! Listen to me!" I scream at him. "I had to because I'm a career. It's what I do. It's what I was made for! I trained for this. I trained my whole life for this! I am only good for one thing, and that is to bring pride to my district! I was made to win the games!"

"You don't have to do it Clove-"

"What would you do Cato?!" I yell at him. Why can't he just understand? He would do the same thing! It's what we are. "You and I are just alike. We are fighters, monsters. If you were in my shoes what would you do?"

"I would volunteer. But-"

"Then why don't you get it?! WHY AREN'T YOU SUPPORTING ME ON THIS?"

"Because I can't lose you, Clove! I just can't!" he says standing up.

"Don't you think I can win?! Don't you believe in me? Not only as Clove, but as your training partner? Who was supposed to be your district partner? This has always been the plan!"

"Clove-"

"WHAT?!"

"Why is this so important to you!" He screams back, anger filling his eyes.

"So I can bring pride to my district and so I can prove to him I'm good enough!" Suddenly Cato's eyes turn to the soft blue color I've become to fond of.

"To prove to him you're good enough? To who? Your dad?"

"Yes," I mumble, my eyes filling with tears.

"Clovely-"

"I don't wanna talk abou-"

"Clovely! You're perfect. You don't have to prove any thing to him." He says taking hold of my hand.  
I pull away from Cato and back away towards the door.

"You don't understand, Cato." I say letting my tears fall down my face. "You never will."

I run into my room and slam the door behind me. I fall to the floor in front of the door and cry harder. I crawl over to my bed and throw the covers over my head. I curl into a ball and cry for hours. I never run out of tears. I feel lonely in the over sized bed. That's when I realize why. This is the first night since Cato got back we didn't sleep in the same room. The first morning in a week I won't wake up and see his smiling face.

* * *

**_Gots to go finish my essay. Bye my darlings. _**

**_~Clover._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever and that you all must hate me. I haven't been getting many views or reviews for this story so if you want me to continue please review so I can see how many people are out there that still care. I guess this is the next chapter. I have many more ideas for this so if you want more say so.**_

_**Read on if you want to. **_

* * *

_**Go back and read that if you didn't. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Because if I did Katniss would have never liked Gale and always loved Peeta, Cato would end up with Clove, and I would marry Finnick Odair.

* * *

Cato's Point Of View 

I sit in my room and think about my perfect little Clover. I want to talk to her but I don't know what to say.

_She hates me, the only person I know I love hates me. _

I didn't mean to hurt her. I only want to protect her! From the games. I know she can win, and I know she trained for this. But I also know with only the press of a button the gamemaker can kill her off.

What feels like hours later, I walk to Clove's room. The lights in the hallways are off.

_They must be asleep. _

I have a feeling Clove is not one of them. She couldn't be asleep, she has to be up, wondering what to do.

I knock on Clove's door but there is no answer. I slowly turn the knob and find it is unlocked. I silently shut the door. I quietly walk over to where she is laying. I would guess she was asleep, if it weren't for the sound of her sobbing. When I hear this, my heart breaks. I have only seen Clove cry once before; after she told me about her dad beating her. Clove does not cry in front of people. She does not cry. That is why when that happened I wanted to murder her father. How dare he do that to her!? He made my Clovely cry, and I hate him for it.

That is why, at this moment, I hate myself. I made Clove cry.

I slide under the cover next to her and pull her into me. At first she tries to stop crying and pull away from me. When she sees the look of sadness of my face she knows that I know I made a mistake. And that I hate myself for it.

Clove's Point Of View

I cannot place my feelings. I try to make myself believe that I don't need him, that he makes me weak. But the harder I think about it I can only come up with one thought: If I didn't want him to come in here and hold me, and kiss me, and tell me that he was wrong and that everything will be okay, that we'll be okay, I would have done one simple thing.

I would have locked the door.

Cato's Point Of View 

_She doesn't want me here. She hates me. _

Clove lets more tears fall down her face and stop struggling. To my surprise, Clove pulls herself closer to me, so she is laying against my chest. I tighten my grip around her and she soaks my shirt with teardrops. But I don't care, I'm just happy she doesn't hate me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry, baby," I say while stroking her hair.

Clove's Point Of View 

I hate how weak I am around him. I just can't help it. I pull myself closer to him and he tightens his grip around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry baby."

I hate it. I hate how just a few words from him make me want to forgive him. Maybe it's just the way it feels when he hugs me, or kisses me. Right now, it's just the way it sounds when he calls me baby. It just gets my heart beating a mile a minute.

_Clove! Snap out of it!_

_Baaaaaby. _

"Do you hate me?" he asks.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

"I never meant to hurt you, Clove. I would never try and do that to you. Please don't hate me, I don't know what I'd do without-"

"I love you," I cut off his rapid talking. I tilt my head up and notice how close our lips are. Just like our second kiss, when I landed on him. Just like before, I cannot stop myself from closing the gap between our lips. Once again, his lips meet mine halfway.

Cato's Point Of View 

"I love you!" Clove says cutting of my freak attack. I didn't expect this, I thought she hated me.  
I wish she would stop hiding her face, I want to see those beautiful eyes. But I know that's not what she's hiding. She is hiding the blush that almost always appears on her face while I'm around her. And I swear, It's like the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

I know what you must be thinking, Clover, the killer, cute? Well you don't know the Clove I know.

I wonder what I said that made her blush this time. That's when I figure it out. She likes it when I call her baby.

Clove's head tilts up, to look at me, to see what I think. Our faces are inches apart and I know she is mad at me right now, but I can't control myself when it comes to her. And that's what surprises me, because she leans in too.

I don't know how much time goes by but we pull apart. I know my smile must be from ear to ear right now. I see Clove's red cheeks and chuckle.

I sit up and pull her into my lap.

"You're perfect baby," I say. And I know my prevoius thought was right.

Clove's Point Of View

Before we pull apart, I swear, Underneath me Cato gets a boner.

Cato sits up and I sit in his lap. Cato whispers in my ear.

"You're perfect baby."

There he goes again, making me crazy.

_Baby. _

I can't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks.

_**I updated this and added more words.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I wrote more to the last chapter so go back and reread it if you have not already. _**

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

I wake up to find myself back in my room. I reach out to the other side of the bed, but find it cold and without Clove's warmth. Clove kicked me out of her room because she didn't want comments on how we were sleeping in the same room. I groan and get dressed.

I walk into the main part of the train where I see breakfast has already started. I look around the table for the long haired beauty but quickly find she is not here.

"Where's Clove?" I ask.

"I thought she was with you," Brutus says, not looking up from his meal.

I walk to the back of the train and into the small, hidden room. Very few people know that this is here. It's for training on the train. An extra hour of training can mean life or death in the games.

Clove throws knife after knife and never misses. Her long black ponytail hangs all the way down her back. She wears a tight gray shirt the clings to her small body and short red shorts. Her tone body shifts as she throws.

I sneak behind Clove, wrapping my arms around her. Clove screams and twists to see my face. She shoves me and I smirk at her.

"Was Clover scared?" I ask, mocking her. Clove glares at me and grabs my hand. She drags me towards the sweet smelling food.

Our hands swing and we walk together. We sit down at the table. I drape my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me. Brutus stares at us and I smirk at him.

* * *

"We have some pictures to show you," Cesar says pointing to the monitor. We are at an interview in the Capitol with Cesar Flickerman.

The first picture is when I got back from the games and ran through the crowd. It's a picture of us hugging. I smile at the memory.

The next picture is us walking hand and hand into our new house.

_When Clove moved in._

The 3rd picture is of us smiling and walking together.

The 4th one is of us at the train station, with my arm around her waist, supporting her as she stands on the tip-toes to whisper into my ear.

The crowd goes "ohhhhhhhh"

The final picture was taken yesterday. Clove has one hand against my chest and one hand playing with my hair. In the picture, we are pressed together, kissing. Clove looks hot. I can't help but sneak a glance at her butt. Don't judge me, those jeans were so tight I couldn't help it. Those boys must have been jealous. Me, whipped? Pleaseeeeee.

The crowd go insane and I look over to see Clover blushing, again.

"So, what about the last picture, folks?" Cesar asks smiling. The crowds response is screaming.

"Well, I must ask: how is it possible that a brutal killer like you has a soft side?"

I smirk at him. "Talent."

Clove rolls her eyes at me and tilts her heads sideways. "Cocky much, Cato?"

"Oh please, like you're not," I retort.

"You wanna go Cato? You wanna fight?!" Clove says in a playful tone.

"Yeah, lets go!" I say before laughing.

"Would Clove even stand a chance against you? She seems a little... Small... for your age," Cesar asks. Oh goodness, he is done.

Clove eyes glow with anger before she smiles a murderous smile. "I could take him."

"Sureee," I say while raising my eyebrows at her.

"I could."

"Please, you can barely resist the urge to kiss me right now. Much less beat me in a fight."

"Ha! What a joke. Why can't your ego be the size of your brain?"

"Careful, Clover." I mock Mimi (The District 2 escort), "Manners."

"I can't resist kissing you? Pleaseeee. You can't resist meeee," Clove says flipping her hair over her shoulder, acting like she's kidding.

Cesar laughs and addresses the crowd. "Lets see how this plays out."

Clove's Point Of View

I press my boobs against his chest and linger my lips before his. I look from his lips to his eyes then back down at his lips. I slowly bring my eyes back up before making eye contact once more. I bite my lip and Cato's face turns white. I almost laugh.

I want to kiss him so bad right now. He's shaking and he keeps sneaking glances at my lips.

"Eyes are up here, Cato." I say in my best sweet voice. I slide into his lap without moving my face.

Cato bites his lip and underneath my thigh I know there is a bulge in his pants. (He got a boner)

For a second, I think I'm gonna break.

Cato's Point Of View 

Damn, I want to kiss her.

So I do.

I hear screaming from the crowd.

I feel Clove smiling under my lips and that's her way of letting me know. Letting you know what, you might ask.

That she won.

* * *

_**Sorry about using that word up there, I don't like you cuss. I really felt like that was what Cato would think though, so yeah. **_

_**Review my clovers. **_

_**Stay classy, and sassy, but not trashy, **_

_**Clover. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys, sorry about the delay. _**

**_Clato 27 and I are thinking about partnering for a fanfiction. It would be Clato based, so wait for more information in my later chapters. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games._**

**_I will try writing in 3rd person for a little bit in this chapter. Tell me if you like it better then in 1st person._**

* * *

3rd Person Point Of View

Clove pulls back and smirks. The only thing Clove loves more than winning is Cato, so it's like she got two in one. Hit two birds with the same stone, eh. Cato's eyes turn cold with anger before Cesar pulls him back to the interview at hand.

"Looks like Clove won that round, Cato." He says, adding full to Cato's fire. Clove reaches out and slides her hand into Cato's. Cato relaxes and the chuckles.

"I guess I did," He says.

Cato's Point Of View _**(I know, back to the regular. Review which is better.) **_

As Clove's hand slips into mine I can feel my tense muscles relax and my free hand open from the tight fist. It's amazing really, the effect she has on me. Every little thing she does makes me crazy in love with her. I couldn't stay mad at Clove to save my life.

"I guess I did."

Clove giggles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"How long have you two lovebirds been a couple?" Cesar asks.

"Five months," We answer at the same time.

"Awh, well if I may say so myself, you two are adorable." I'm not adorable, I'm a victor, and Clove will be too.

"Pssssssssh, adorable. Right, sure. I'm a future victor, not a puppy dog," Clove says laughing.

"I'm already a victor so ha!" I say to Clove.

Clove sticks her tongue out at me.

"Bad Clover."

* * *

Clove slides under the covers and into my arms.

"Do you think we did okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal if we didn't. They do this every time a victor has a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Good."

A long silence fills the room before I hear Clove's breathing turn into a quiet snore beside me. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Clover."

* * *

_**Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry. Want me to update every other day short stuff or every week a longer one around 1k words? What do you think? Thanks for reading, my darling, my dears. **_

_**Your beloved author, **_

_**Clover **_


	20. Chapter 20: Clove's Games

_**I am sorry about having to skip around but I really wanted to get this important part of the story. So, without further ado,**_

_Clove's Games_

* * *

**_~10 Months Later~_**

Clove's Point Of View 

The words roll off my tongue so fast I don't have time to think. I rush forward to get to the platform but get pushed back by an 18 year old girl. She laughs and sprints to get there before me. I grab her wrist and pull it behind her back, between her shoulder blades. A couple girls are trying to volunteer but stop when they see this.

The girl screams out in pain and I throw her onto the ground. I walk powerfully up the steps and smirk for the crowd.

"Clove Troublefield," I say before she has time to ask me my name.

And that's how I came to be the female tribute for the 73rd annual Hunger Games.

Cato's Point Of View 

I walk into the dinning room of the train to see Enobaria and the tributes are there. I take a seat beside Clove. Enobaria shoots me a look. Mentors are supposed to sit on the same side. Oh well.

I lean over and kiss Clove's temple.

"Hey cutie," I whisper into her ear. Clove laughs and playfully pushes me.

"Steven, what is your age and weapon?" Enobaria asks.

"Spears and I'm an ace in hand-to-hand combat. 18 Years old," He says while sporting a cocky grin.

"Yeah, you're so good at combat when a 5 foot girl took you down." I say to him.

"Cato, watch it. Clove, I've never seen you but I hear you're the best knife thrower from District Two. Is that true?" Enobaria asks, her fangs showing.

"Of course," Clove says like it's the most well known fact in Panem.

"So I guess you want tips now, right?" I ask. Steven and Clove nod their heads. The truth is, Clove has all ready heard my advice. I made sure she was ready before The Victory Tour was even given. "Okay, well you need to show off the strong careers you are in training. Make the tributes _fear _you. Also, you must be in the career pack. I don't care how annoying they are, deal with it. We have always been good friends with One and Four and you two cannot change that. Understand?" Clove and Steven nod And I continue. "Be nice for the camera and make the Capitol love you. Be bloodthirsty and ready to play."

"I've been ready." Steven laughs attempting to pull of a smirk. Let's just say he failed, horribly. I laugh at him.

"You're never ready, you can't fully prepare for it. The capitol always has some tricks up their sleeves," I say.

We turn towards the TV and see the reaping just started to play.

I zone out until District Two.

_"I volunteer!" Clove's voice echos. Many girls try to get to the stage before her but fail. One girl even gets their arm broken by Clove. "Clove Troublefield."_

"You look amazing volunteering! I bet they already fear you!" Enobaria says smiling.

_"Did you see her break her arm? Wow, she is going to be a fighter. My bet is on her," Cesar says._

Steven looked stupid volunteering. He trips on his way to the platform. HA, what a loser!

* * *

Clove's Point Of View

I hear my door squeak open. A ray of light shines into my room but disappears as the door shuts back.

_Click. _The lock clicks into place and the cold side of my bed is now warm with body heat.

"Clover."

"What took so long? I've been waiting for _hours_, Cato," I ask as he pulls me towards him.

"I've been going over the game plan with the vampire," He says, referring to Enobaria's golden fangs.

"I missed you," I mumble.

"I thought the mighty Clove didn't need anyone." He says.

"She doesn't." I say frowning. "Clovely does."

Cato chuckles and kisses my forehead. " Well, I _love _Clovely."

"Your Clovely loves you too."

Cato clicks his tongue and it's like 16 again. "Did you just call yourself my Clovely?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying you're mine?"

"Of course."

"Forever?"

"Yes."

"Clovely?"

"Mhhhm?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**_I would type more of the story up but I have an essay to write. I'll update in a few days. I promise. Thoughts?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Clover_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

"Marry me," I say as I yawn lightly. I didn't mean to let the question slip out but now it's there, waiting for an answer.

"I wish," Clove says turning to face me.

"Why not?"

"The games. I would be considered weak," She says.

"What about after you win the games?" I ask. Clove ponders for a moment before closing her eyes. Clove rests her head against my bare chest before answering.

"Yes."

* * *

Clove's Point Of View

I am about one wax strip away from punching these people in the face.

"Ow," I say while they search me for more hair.

"It's over now," One with a purple wig says. One man with a green colored face starts to jump up and down with joy.

"You're going to look fabulous!"

"Whatever."

A regular looking woman calls me into a small room.

"Hello Clove, I am Liddy. I was Cato's stylist last year. I changed into the girl's stylist so I can be your stylist," And I'm thinking, awh crap, I'm screwed. Cato looked stupid last year!

I zone out as Liddy talks to me for what feels like hours. After she gets me dressed she starts on my hair. She straightens it, which I think is stupid because it cannot get straighter then this. After the idiot figures it out she braids the top of my hair so it looks almost like a crown. She put on a small amount of makeup before allowing my to look in the long mirror against the wall. I gasp as I take in my outfit.

I am wearing a tight fitting, silver, silky dress. I am wearing a silver mask that covers half my face. The rest of my face looks a shiny silver color. My legs are painted to match the rest of me. My black hair is now dyed a soft silver color and while the top of my hair is braided the bottom has loose, beautiful curls.

As soon as I saw my reflection I knew what I was.

_A blade. _

* * *

I walk over to the chariot and see that Steven has beat me to it. Steven looks nothing like me. Instead he is dressed like a spear. He looks okay, but more to the stupid side. Ha! Sucks for him.

"Wow, Clovey. You look _fine._" Steven says.

"My name is _Clove, _get it right," I say as Cato walks up.

"Hey Clover, you look amazing, as always. The blade theme is awesome!" Cato says before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"PDA, ew!" Steven says. I want to throw a brick at his face. A hard, cement brick.

Cato glares at Steven and then wraps his arms around my waist. Cato pulls me into a long kiss before breaking away and giving Steven the evil eye. Steven mumbles something I cannot hear.

"Speak up! I can't hear you!" Cato yells.

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter?!"

"No sir," Steven says, scared of Cato's sudden outburst of anger.

"That's what I thought." Cato looks at Stevens outfit before speaking again. "You look stupid."

* * *

_"Ovia Bearthem from District One with a score of 8. Cajun Heath with a score of 9. Now for District Two! Clove Troublefield with a score of.." Cesar says._

I hold my breath.

_"10." _

"Yeah baby!" I scream.

I might actually win this thing.

* * *

"So Clove, how are you and Cato? I heard his is mentoring this year," Cesar asks.

"We are perfect!" I say pretending not to be mad about the questions of my personal life. I push a stray hair of my now black again hair behind my ear.

"Good, good." Cesar smiles. "So, tell us, how did you get that 10?" I laugh.

"I'll give you a hint, it goes with my costume from the parade," I say smiling for real now.

"Ooh. Are you ready for the games?"

"I'm ready to play. I will be the victor, no doubt."

* * *

_5 _

I hope I can win.

_4_

_I am ready._

_3_

_I have trained for this._

_2_

_Here it comes._

_1_

I narrow my eyes at the sight of all the other tributes. I see my knifes out of the corner of my eye and cannot wait to get my hands on them. To the right of me, Steven winks in my direction. I smirk and glare at him._  
_

_0_

The gongs sounds and my feet take off._  
_

_Let the games begin. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry about not updating. I have been planning how this is going to work out. PLEASE GO READ ME AND CLATO 27'S NEW FANFICTION: NEW ADDITION. OUR USERNAME IS LIVE-LIFE-LOVING. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Duh.

* * *

Clove's Point Of View 

My eyes snap open when I hear a loud _thud. _I start to panic before I remember where I am. It's an odd feeling. Waking up alone for the first time in over a year. I shiver without Cato's warmth.

I sit up and look around, trying to find where the sound came from. I feel around in my backpack before pulling out a pair of night vision glasses. I slip them on a and look towards the forest. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I grab it quickly and pull it forward, flipping the person over my shoulder and on to the cold, hard ground. I am about to send a knife flying through this person's chest before I see that it is just Kix.

"Kix! What are you doing?!" I whisper yell at the District Four male tribute.

"Well hello to you too princess." He says while pushing himself into a sitting position.

"That's _not_ my name!" I hiss at him. He stands up and heads towards the forest.

"Yeah yeah babe," He says.

I am about to give Kix a piece of my mind until I see a moving figure. I point in the direction he is moving in and Kix slips on his glasses too. I send an evil smirk to Kix before we run off after him.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," I snarl. That's when a spear flies into Kix's chest and I know I'm in trouble. I feel my air supply disappear and my body being thrown onto the ground.

Asher has me pinned down and he laughs.

"I thought you were better then that, Troublefield," he says mockingly. "Or should I say Highman?" I flinch at the name. "That's right.. I forgot. You are the weakling. You are so 'in love' you where willing to take your eyes off the prize. Maybe, after I become the victor, I will kill him too. Just like I'm going to kill you."

I use the last of my strength to lift up my legs and wrap my heel over his shoulder. I flip him over and land on top of him. I quickly put my knife at the base of his throat.

"And maybe you should close your eyes. This might hurt. I have to give Panem a good show, right Asher?"

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

I flinch as I watch the final three battling it out in the middle of a thunderstorm. Clove sends her last knife flying into the girl from 10. Now only Clove and Vinny (From District One) are left.

Vinny - 175 pounds of pure muscle - walks toward Clove with a long, golden sword.

"This is where it ends, Two."

Clove smirks and reaches for a knife, only to find the jacket filled with knifes had been ripped off of her back by the mutts earlier. Vinny comes forward at top speed. Clove sends a drop kick to his face. Vinny steps backwards and then comes at Clove again. I smile as I see Clove drop to her knees and grab on of her fallen knives. Before One's hands can wrap around my fiancé's throat, still on her knees, Clove spins around and jabs her knife into Vinny's side.

A cannon sounds.

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

Finally, after days of waiting, the white door opens and Clove walks out. She looks around before turning and seeing her "welcoming party" at the other end of the hall. Clove takes off running before throwing herself into my arms. She pulls back and smiles. I swear, everytime I see her smiles I melt a little more. When our lips met again I feel a feeling of happiness spread through me. And at this moment, all is right in this broken world.

* * *

_**Sorry if you no like. Now little Clover and Cato have to tell Panem about how they are gonna get married! Ahh, Clato feels. **_


End file.
